Goodmorning Death
by CSprincess
Summary: Character Death. Set around Jessica, Dean, and a baby. No, not what you think. Jessica is pregnant with hers and Sam's baby, but Sam is killed. COMPLETE!
1. The Journals

Twenty one year old Jessica Moore sat in the empty apartment. She was going through her boyfriends things, before they went to his brother. Her boyfriend, Sam Winchester had been killed three days ago, and he was being buried the next day. Jessica had gone through Sam's phone and called his brother, who was now on his way to stanford. She was sitting on the bed with his things surrounding her. She kept touching her stomach, and crying. They had been going out for over a year now. She opened a box in front of her and found it full of journals. She pulled one out and looked at the cover.

It was in a black leather binding and in gold lettering the year 1996. She opened it was flipped through the pages until she stopped in the middle of the book and read the entry Sam had writen.

_May 2, 1996_

_Today is my 12th birthday. But, again, Dad forgot. He left for a hunt two days ago, so Dean and I are stuck inside again. All I know about the hunt is that he was going to Peru, Indiana. About three hundred miles from this motel Dean and I are at. He never told me what he was hunting, he rarely does. He rarely ever talks to me now. He and I never get along. Never have since I was about eight. Dean wont tell me anything either. I know he knows what Dad is hunting. I heard them talking the night Dad had left. I've tried to get it out of him, but he's too smart. He thinks I'd tell people at school. But, I'm not going to school right now, so how could I? I'm missing school, whatI'm I suppose to tell my teachers? Dean doesn't have to worry. He had gotten suspended for the week, for fighting. Whatever._

Jessica flipped through the journal to one of the later entrys and stopped on one that was super long. It took about two pages to write.

_December 24, 1996_

_It's Chritmas Eve Morning! But, I'm going to a stinking grave tonight to help Dad on a hunt. I have to help Dean watch for the spirit while Dad digs the grave up. I don't want to go. When I found out I was, Dad and I have a huge fight. I was yelling so loud, the neighbor next door showed up at the door thinking something else was happening. I've been in my room since. At least we're staying in a house this time. I hate winter, it's too cold. Expecially in Michigan. Why couldn't this grave dig be in California where it's nice and warm?_

_It is now ten minutes to midnight. We just got back from the cemetery. It wasn't that bad. If you wanna call getting thrown into a tree, getting my arm broken and cut all over me, not bad. It was more then a spirit in that cemetery. Something else was there, and decided on trying to eat me. But, of coarse, Dean saved me. Again. He was yelling but I couldn't hear much when I was being thrown into the tree, which seemed to come alive. Weird? As for Dean and Dad. Both are fine. Dean got one scratch from whatever attacked me. I couldn't see it, cause I had my back turned when it attacked. seven minutes to go until Christmas. I found out, on the car ride back from the cemetery. Dean and I are going to stay with Pastor Jim for the rest of the month. Dad has a big hunt about to start, and he doesn't want us staying by ourselves, so we're stuck staying at a church with Pastor Jim. It'll be better, but I am never going into the cemetery behind the church. Ever. Even if Dean throws something of mine over the iron gates, it can stay in there. Three minutes until Christmas. We're leaving about five in the morning, so we can get to Pastor Jim's by the afternoon. I don't wanna go, but it beats staying in a car for days. Maybe it'll be fun. I might actually be able to make friends. Yeah right. Every new school I go to, sucks. I get good grades, but I never really have anyone to talk to. It's been like that since second grade. So far, this school year, I have been to about four or five different school already. Well, it's midnight. Merry Christmas to me!_

Jessica closed the journal and started crying softly. She placed the journal back into the box. She was confused about that last one she read, and was going to ask Sam's brother about it. She pulled out another, which had the year 2005. She flipped through it and found the last entry, which was the day before Sam was killed.

_November 1, 2005_

_These visions or what every they are, are getting scaryier. I just had one last night about my own death. Jess was out with some friends, so she didn't see me fall to my knees and scream. I had a spliting headache afterwards. I couldn't tell when I was going to died, but now I know how I'm going to die. Fire. Like my mom. It's the same as when I was a baby and my nursery caught fire, killing me mom. I don't know how or if I even should tell Jess about it. Maybe I should call Dean. Or Dad. Yeah right. I could never call Dad. He probably wouldn't answer when he saw that I was the one calling. After three years of not speaking to him? He should be mad at me. I left the family business. I chose college instead. At least Jess wont be alone. She'll have Becky and Zack to talk to. And soon, the baby, which I hope is a girl._

Jessica closed the journal, after soaking most of the page with her tears. She looked down at the stomach, which was getting a little bigger.

"Well. I hope you're a girl too," she whispered

Then there was a loud knock on the door. She looked at the clock, which said 1:37 am. In seven and a half hours, she would be burying her boyfriend. She got up and walked into the living room. She answered the door, and looked up at the tall, short spiky brown hair guy.

"Jessica?" he asked

"Dean," she said, moving out of the way.

He walked inside, and she closed the door. She looked back at him, into his hazel green eyes, which were watery. They just stood there for a few minutes.


	2. Babysitting

Jessica and Dean just stood there. Jessica then looked away.

"Um, all his things are in the bedroom. I was going through it all and uh, I think you should take it all with you,"

"Okay,"

Jessica and Dean went into the bedroom, and Dean started packing all of Sam's things. He looked at the box that was full of the journals, and smiled. He pulled one out and looked at the year. 1999. Two years before Sam left for college. He opened the journal and read the first entry.

July 19, 1999

Dean is so unbelievable. He took off with the car, leaving me to watch the neighbors three really hyper kids. They are only like four, seven, and ten. He said he was going to rent a movie to try and calm them down. Yeah, right. He's been gone for almost two hours. He is so lucky Dad is hunting, and wont be back until the end of the week. When he gets back, he is so gonna pay. It'll be pay back for putting nair in my shampoo last year. These kids are running around the house, braking things...

Dean then remembered Sam telling him that night of everything that had happened.

_(Flashback of that night. Sam babysitting and Dean gone.)_

_Sixteen year old Sam sat on the couch, trying to watch tv. He had been watching three very annoying kids for the past two hours by himself. Dean had left to go rent a movie for the kids, but hasn't returned. Suddenly, something crashed upstairs. He jumped off the couch, and ran up the stairs two at a time, and into His room._

_"What happened?" he asked the three kids, who were all standing around the broken lamp._

_"Shane broke the lamp," the oldest replied_

_"Did not. Maggie did," Shane yelled_

_"No," Maggie yelled, running to Sam and hiding behind him._

_"Aubrey, what happened?" Sam asked again._

_"We were playing with your soccer ball and Shane kicked it at the lamp," she replied_

_"No I didn't!" Shane yelled, "Maggie threw it."_

_"No!" the four year old yelled again._

_Sam picked Maggie up and looked back at Shane and Aubrey._

_"Both of you stay out of here. Go and watch tv. Your mom should be here in about an hour,"_

_Shane went to grab the soccer ball._

_"No Shane," Sam told him._

_Shane mumbled something, and followed his older sister down the stairs. Sam closed the door to the bedroom and followed, still carrying Maggie. They all sat on the couch and watched tv. Then, the kids started arguing about what to watch._

_"I wanna watch Kim Possible," Aubrey said, looking at Sam._

_"No. Pokemon," Shane said_

_"NO" Maggie screamed_

_"Why don't we watch what's on?" Sam asked_

_"NO," all three kids yelled_

_Sam looked around for the remote. Then smiled._

_"Okay. Who ever finds the remote can pick what we watch,"_

_All three kids jumped off the couch, and started tearing the living room apart, in search of the remote. Not even ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sam jumped up and walked into the hallway, and answered the door._

_"Mrs. Raven. you're early," he said, moving out of the way._

_Mrs. Raven walked in._

_"The meeting didn't last as long. So, where are they? I hope they weren't to much trouble,"_

_"No. They're in the living room," Sam replied_

_They walked into the living room and found the three kids sitting on the couch watching Pokemon._

_"Let's go kids," Mrs. Raven said, digging into her purse._

_All three kids went into the hall and got their shoes and coats on. Mrs. Raven handed Sam forty dollars._

_"Twenty for each of you. Where's Dean?"_

_"The bathroom," Sam lied_

_They all said goodbye and left. Sam went back into the living room, and looked around. He started cleaning up._

_Throwing the pillows back onto the couch. Placing all the books back on the coffee table. Puting the movies that they had back on the shelves. He then went into the kitchen and started cleaning up the table from all three kids experimenting with food for over an hour. He then grabbed the broom and dust pan and headed upstairs to his room to clean up the broken lamp._

_As he was throwing the glass pieces into the trash can by his desk, he heard the front door open and Dean walk in._

_"Sammy?"_

_Sam didn't say anything. He smiled, knowing Dean would get worried if he didn't respond._

_"Serves him right," Sam said quietly to himself._

_Sam put the broom and dust pan in the corner of his room, and sat at his desk. He opened his journal and started writing, as he heard Dean jumping up the stairs, three at a time._

_"Sammy?"_

_Dean walked into Sam's bedroom._

_"Why the hell didn't you answer me?"_

_Sam looked at him, "Because. You left me to watch all three kids by myself for over two hours,"_

_"Sorry. I was talking with this really hot chick that works at the video store," Dean replied_

_"You left me here with them because of the chick that works at the video store?" Sam said, "Unbelievable."_

_"Did I mention she was hot,"_

_"Shut up adn get out of my room. I don't wanna talk to right now,"_

_Dean listened after he had gotten a very sharp pencil thrown at him._

_Later that night, Sam was sitting at the kitchen table. Dean walked in and sat next to him. Sam just looked at the journal in front of him._

_"Sammy, look,"_

_"Stop Dean. It's fine."_

_"What?"_

_"It's fine that you left. I knew you were getting annoyed that they wouldn't stop."_

_"Okay. So, can you tell me what happened to the lamp in your room?"_

_"They decided to play soccer," Sam replied_

_Dean laughed_

_"What about the kitchen and living room?"_

_"They went on a scavenger hunt for the remote. And the kitchen because they decided to experiment with their food."_

_For almost the rest of the night they both talked about what had happened. Sam told Dean everything the kids had done._


	3. Halloween 1983

Dean came out of the memory. He had tears in his eyes, but didn't allow them to fall. He looked up at Jessica, who was looking at her stomach again.

"How far along?" Dean asked

Jessica jumped. She had forgotten that Dean was there. She looked up at him.

"Three months," she replied

Dean looked at his watch.

"When is the funeral?"

"At nine,"

"You should get some sleep," Dean told her, cleaning off the bed.

Jessica helped him put everything into boxes and at the front door. Jessica then turned to him.

"Um, I don't feel like being alone tonight, so um..."

"I'll stay. I'll sleep on the couch,"

"Thanks," Jessica said, smiling, "Uh, the kitchen is right there."

She pointed towards the kitchen.

"You can help yourself to anything in the fridge. And the bathroom is back there in the bedroom,"

"Okay,"

Jessica went into the bedroom and came back with a blanket and pillows. Dean took them, and she then went back into the bedroom. Dean sat the blanket and pillows on one end of the couch, and sat on the other. He laid his head back on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

He then took out his cell phone and tried calling his dad again. But, again, he got the answering machine.

"Hey Dad. I know I've called twice already. But, you need to get to stanford. Sammy's funeral is in seven hours. Um, I've called Pastor Jim and I'm leaving for his house after the funeral. I'm leaving all of Sammy's things there. Uh, Jessica might came with me. I don't know if she want to stay or not. Please, at least call."

Dean hung up and put his cell phone away. He then looked at all of Sam's things. He stood up and walked over to it all. He picked the box of journals up and sat bck down on the couch. He started pulling them out, one by one and looking at the years.

1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005.

He went back through them and realized that one journal was missing. He started looking through everything for it, but couldn't find the journal. He then remembered that he was reading that journal. He went into the room and found it on the dresser. He took it and placed it with the others.

He was going through a little box that had charm necklaces and other things of Sam's. He then found a key, but didn't know what it went to.

He sat back down with one of the journals and started reading.

_October 17, 1997_

_Dean is such an ass. He was suppose to pick me up for the first day of school at a new school, and he forgot. He came an hour later, but I was already gone. I had gotten a ride from a guy in my first and second hour. When I got home, I called Dean, and he said he was at the school. I started laughing. Dean was so mad when he got back to the motel. He started yelling right when he walked in the door. I yelled back of course. We were just lucky that Dad wasn't home at the time. He had left about an hour or two before school was out, so now I'm stuck at the motel for the rest of the week._

He turned the page.

_October 31, 1997_

_It's Halloween. Dean and I had to stay home, but Dean had went and bought a bunch of candy and things for us. He even told me what happened the first halloween when I was born. Two days before the fire. Aparently Mom and Dad had dressed me up as a pumpkin and Dean was Mickey Mouse. He told me what he could remember. We walked around town. He helped Mom push me in a stroller._

Dean smiled. He could still remember that Halloween. Trick or treating with both parents and Sammy.

_(Flashback. October 31, 1983)_

_Four year old Dean ran through the house wearing a wool Mickey Mouse coat and pants, with a Mickey Mouse hat. He ran into the living room, where his mom was dressing baby Sammy in a pumpkin costume. Dean walked up to them. Mary finished dressing Sammy and laid him on his stomach on the floor. She then turned to Dean._

_"Ready to get whiskers?" Mary asked her oldest._

_Dean nodded. He stood in front of his mom and she colored the tip of his nose black with her eye liner. Then she made whiskers on his cheeks. Just as she finished, John walked in from the kitchen._

_"Everyone ready?"_

_Dean ran to him and looked up at him. He smiled. John looked down at him._

_"When did Mickey Mouse show up?"_

_Dean laughed, "Daddy. It's me."_

_They all left the house. Dean helped push Sammy in the stroller, as they went door to door down their street._

_As they got to the end of the street, Dean's friend from daycare and his mother walked up. They all went around together. Dean then started walking next to the stroller. Sammy was holding onto one of his fingers. Dean looked at his little brother, who was sleeping. Sammy was a little pumpkin with a pacifier._

_At nine thirty they went back home. John was carrying a now sleeping Dean, and his candy bag, which was full. John went and tucked Dean into his bed, while Mary laid Sammy in his crib._

Dean woke up the next morning. He sat up and looked around, as Jessica came out of the bedroom in a black dress.

"Uh, if you want, you have enough time to jump in the shower. I took Sam's suit from the closet. I don't know if it will fit, but,"

"It's okay," Dean said, standing up.

He went into the bathroom, and got into the shower.

Jessica was in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water when Dean walked in, wearing the suit. Jessica looked at him.

"Perfect fit,"

"Surprisingly," Dean replied

Then, someone knocked on the door.


	4. The Funeral

**THANX TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEW SO FAR...**

**DeeUnnatural, Animefouryou, Shadowed Hearts, SupernaturalXGurl05, faith-in-Faith, Ghostwriter, and friendly.**

oooooOOOOOooooo

"I'll get it," Dean said

He went and opened the door, to reveal two people. A woman with long blond hair, who was wearing a black dress as well. The other, a guy, was wearing a suit. He had dark brown hair.

"Who are you?" the guy asked

"Sam's brother. Dean,"

"Oh," the woman said, "I'm Becky. This is my brother Zack. We were friends of Sam's."

Dean moved out of the way and they walked in.

"Where's Jessica?" Becky asked

"The kitchen," Dean replied

Becky went into the kitchen. Zack stayed by the door.

"Has Sam ever mentioned me or our dad?" Dean asked Zack.

"A few times. He always told us how you were always there for him. And always stopped the fighting between him and your father," Zack replied

Becky and Jessica both came out of the kitchen.

"Dean. Do you know where the cemetery is?" Jessica asked

"Uh, no. I haven't really been in California before,"

"Okay. You and Jess can follow us," Becky told him.

"Okay,"

"Lets go," Zack said

They all left the apartment and went down to the front doors. They went outside, where is was cold and windy. Dean opened the passenger door for Jessica, and she got in. He then closed it and went around the car and got in.

He pulled out of the parking lot, following Zack and Becky. They soon parked in front of the cemetery and all got out. Dean saw that there were at least ten other cars there. They all walked up to the group of people. Dean noticed that some of the people looked like they were professors from the college.

Jessica looked up as three people walked up to them. Dean also looked at them.

"Mom, Dad. This is Dean. Sam's brother,"

"Nice to meet you Dean." Mr. Moore said, shaking Dean's hand.

"Same here," Dean replied, smiling slightly.

"Dean, this is my little brother Adam," Jessica said, placing a hand on the kids that was standing next to Mrs. Moore.

He looked to be about fourteen years old. Everyone then looked up as a dark colored guy walked up to them.

"Hey, Greg," Jessica said, hugging him.

"Hey, Jess. How are you?"

"Good," Jessica replied, pulling away, "Greg, this is Sam's brother Dean."

Greg looked at him.

"Nice to finally meet you. Sam talked about you all the time," he said, also shaking Dean's hand.

"Well, it's time." Mr. Moore said

They all stood around the coffin as the reverand spoke. Dean just stared at the brown top of the coffin, drowning out all sounds.

Jessica was the same way. She was just staring at the coffin and also drowning out all sounds. She was remembering Halloween night.

_(Flashback. Halloween Party, October 31, 2005)_

_Jessica was walking around the living room wearing a nurses costume._

_"Sam. Get a move on would ya. We were suppose to be there like fifteen minutes ago,"_

_She walked around, fixing her earings._

_"Sam. You comin or what?"_

_"Do I have to?" Sam asked, poking his head out from the bedroom._

_"Yes," Jessica replied, smiling at him, "It'll be fun."_

_Sam walks out from the bedroom._

_"And where is your costume?"_

_Sam laughed, "You know how I feel about Halloween,"_

_At the bar. Everyone is talking, dancing and having a good time. Sam, Jessica, and their friend Greg were all sitting at a table._

_"So, here's to Sam and his awesome L SAT victory," Jessica said, raising a shot glass._

_"Alright. Alright. It's not that big of a deal," Sam said_

_"Yeah, it's all humble but he scored a 174," Jessica replied_

_Greg choked on his drink._

_"Is that good?"_

_"Scary good," Jessica laughed._

_Sam and Greg laughed._

_"There you go. You're our first round draft pick. You can go to any Law School you want," Greg said, walking around Sam to the other side of the table._

_"Actually, I've got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay. I think I got a shot at a full ride next year," Sam said_

_"Hey, it's gonna go great," Jessica told him._

_"It better," Sam said_

_"How does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?" Greg asked_

_Sam looked at him, "Well, they don't know,"_

_"Oh no. I would be gloating," Greg said, "Why not?"_

_"Cause, we're not exactly the brady's," Sam replied, throwing something at him._

_"I'm not exactly the huxtables. More shots,"_

_"No," both Sam and Jessica said_

_Greg goes off._

_"No," Sam says again._

_"Seriously," Jessica said, making Sam look at her, "I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock em dead on Monday. And you're getting that full ride. You know it."_

_"What would I do without you?" Sam asked_

_"Crash and burn," Jessica replied_

_They then kissed._

Jessica came out of the memory when someone shook her slightly. She looked up at Dean.

"Come on,"

Jessica looked and saw that the coffin was being lowered into the ground. She looked back at Dean.

"I wanna stay a little longer. Alone,"

"Okay. I'll be at the car,"

Jessica nodded at him. Dean walked off, following everyone else. He walked up to the car and starting leaning against the front end. He looked back towards Jessica, who had her back to him. Then he started remembering the night they lost their mother.


	5. The Fire 1983

_(Flashback, November 2, 1983)_

_"Come on. Lets saw goodnight to your brother," Mary said to four year old Dean, as she carried him into Sammy's nursery._

_Mary turns the light on and puts Dean down. He runs up to the crib. He leans over the bars and kisses his brothers forehead._

_"Night Sam,"_

_Mary walks up smiling. Dean moves back and Mary leans in to stroke Sammy's hair._

_"Goodnight Love," she said, also kissing Sammy._

_"Hey Dean," John says from the doorway._

_Dean turned and ran to him._

_"Daddy,"_

_John picks him up, "Hey Buddy."_

_"So, what do ya think. You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football?"_

_"No Daddy," Dean replied, shaking his head._

_"No," John says, as Mary walks up to them._

_"You got him?" she asked, walking into the hall._

_"I got him," John replied, looking at the crib with his youngest son._

_"Sweet dreams, Sam,"_

_John turns out the light and leaves to tuck Dean in._

_Dean wakes up to hearing his mom scream. He bolts out of bed and too his bedroom door. He sees his dad run past. He stays in his room and suddenly the hallway is lit up by orange and red light. He hears his dad calling for his mom, and that's when he runs into the hall._

_"Daddy,"_

_John runs out of the nursery holding Sammy. John places Sammy into Deans arms._

_"Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now Dean, go!"_

_Dean turns and runs downstairs and out the front door._

_"It's okay Sammy," he says, as he stops on the front lawn and looks up at the nursery window, which he couldn't see anything but flames._

_John runs out and picks them up._

_"Got ya," he said, running away from the gouse._

_Suddenly the windows blow out from all the heat and flames. A few minutes later, firemen were putting the fire out. Dean was sitting on the hood of their car, hanging onto his dad's arm. John was sitting next to him, holding Sammy._

Dean came out of the memory to someone calling his name.

"Dean. Dean?"

He looked at Jessica.

"You okay?"

Dean shook his head to clear it from the last memory.

"Yeah," he replied, "Ready?"

Jessica nodded. They got into the car and drove back to the apartment. They went inside and Dean started taking everything to the car.

Jessica started to help, but Dean told her to stop. He took the last box and bag to the car. The box was open, and when he went to but it in the backseat, something feel on the ground. He put the box in the car then knelt down and picked the book up.

The front cover had a picture glued on it of Sam and Jessica. He opened it and started looking through the pictures. They were all of Sam, Jessica, and their friends. He stood up, closing the book. Then, a picture fell out of the book. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of him, Sam, their dad, and their mom on the Halloween before the fire.

He almost started crying again.

He took the photo album back upstairs to the apartment. He found Jessica asleep in the bedroom. He placed the photo album on the table next to the door with a piece of paper. He then left.

He had to get to Pastor Jim's, and hope that his dad was there.


	6. Pastor Jim and Caleb

Dean sat in the motel room. He had stopped for the night, only because he hadn't gotten much sleep for the past week. He was staring out the window, trying to make sense of everything.

He had been reading Sam's journal. For what seemed like almost six months, Sam had been having dreams about his own death. For six months he knew the demon was going to kill him, but never called. He had kept it secret.

Dean was rereading the journals to see if he had missed anything. Any clue to see if Sam figured out how to kill the demon.

Suddenly, Dean's cell ran. He answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Dean. It's Jessica,"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just called to thank you,"

"For what?"

"Leaving me Sam's photo album,"

"No problem. I just figured he'd what you to have it. Did you find the charm in the back of the book?"

"Yes. I'm wearing it now. Why'd you leave it with me?"

"That charm was the one I gave him before he left for college. It's a protection charm. It'll keep you safe,"

"So, it use to be yours?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, uh. My parents are coming by soon, so bye. and thanks again, Dean."

"Bye. Oh hey, if you ever need anyone to talk to. Just call,"

"I will,"

Dean hangs up. He placed the phone on the side table, and laid down. He needed to get some sleep. He tossed and turned. The memory of the night they lost their mother was haunting his dreams.

The next morning, he was standing in the shower. The water was steaming hot, but he couldn't feel it. He then got out and got dressed. He packed everything into the Impala, and started driving to Pastor Jim's.

He didn't know when he was going to get there, but he wanted to get there soon.

An hour later he drove down the dirt road to Pastor Jim's. He didn't see his dad's truck when he got out the car. Pastor Jim came out of the house as Dean opened the trunk.

"Have you heard from your father?" Pastor Jim asked helping him carry all of Sam's things into the house and into the bedroom he and Sam use to share when they stayed at Pastor Jim's.

"No. I've called him like seven times and left a message everytime," Dean replied, "Have you?"

"Would he be asking you if he had?" someone asked behind them.

Dean turned around.

"Caleb,"

"You guys need any help?" Caleb asked

"Yeah," Dean replied

Caleb took the box from the young hunter and followed them into the house with the last few boxes. They then all sat in the kitchen.

"What was the last hunt he was on?" Caleb asked

"Woman in White. I already took care of that," Dean replied, "He left and I've got his journal now."

"Has he sent you any coordinates?" Caleb asked

"Yeah. 111-35. I don't know where that is yet,"

"How's Sam's girlfriend?" Pastor Jim asked, only knowing about her from Dean.

"She's doing okay," Dean replied, "Three months pregnant. But Okay."

"Why didn't she come with you?" Caleb asked

Dean shrugged, "She's got a live. She's still in college."

"Dean. You need to get some sleep. The first room at the top of the stairs is set for you," Pastor Jim said

"Thanks. But I can't sleep,"

"Get some sleep kid. You need it. You look like shit," Caleb said

Pastor Jim looked at him.

"You look like crap," Caleb said

Dean finally agreed and went upstairs to the room and laid down. Surprisingly, he fell asleep.


	7. Car Accident

Five months had past since Sam had died. Dean was sitting in the Impala. He had gotten three messages while he was hunting. He listened to the first, which was from Pastor Jim.

"Dean. Your father just showed up. He's hurt pretty badly. We need you to get back here soon,"

Dean was gonna call back but then he listened to the second, which was from Becky.

"Dean. It's Becky.I got your number from Jessica's phone. I called because Jessica is in the hospital. I'll tell you the details when you get here. My number is 555-8433. Hurry."

Dean didn't bother listening to the third, since it was also from Becky. He had to make a decision. His dad or Jessica. He turned around on the empty street.

"Sorry Dad. Sammy would kill me if I didn't look after his girlfriend and kid,"

Dean called Becky. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Becky. It's Dean. Sorry I didn't call earlier. I was busy. How's Jess?"

"We don't know. The doctors won't say anything and we haven't been able to see her,"

"Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay. I'm on my way,"

Dean hung up and headed for California. He then called Pastor Jim. Caleb was the one to answer.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. Can I talk to Pastor Jim?"

"He's checking up on your father,"

"Oh. Well. Tell him I'm not coming,"

"Why?"

"Jessica is in the hospital and knowing Sammy, he'd kill me if I didn't look after her and his kid,"

"Okay. I'll tell them,"

"Bye,"

Dean hung up. He started driving faster.

An hour and a half later, he was parked in front of the hospital. He ran inside. He ran up to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm looking for Jessica Moore,"

"Dean," Becky said from behind him.

He turned around and walked up to her.

"Is she okay?"

"The doctors are in with her,"

"Okay, you said you'd tell me the detail of what happened when I got here. And, I'm here,"

They sat down at a table.

"She was in a car accident," Becky told him, "She was on her way to our house when another car drove through a red light and hit her."

They sat there talking when Zack walked up and sat with them.

"I hope the baby is okay," Zack said

"I hope so too," Dean said

Back as Pastor Jim's, Caleb walked into the bedroom.

"Dean's not coming,"

"Why not?" John asked, from the bed.

"He's got someone else to look after. Sam's girlfriend and child,"

"Did he say if he was coming at all?" John asked

"No," Caleb replied

"John, don't look so surprised. You were gone for over seven months. So do not get angry when your son doesn't come running when you show back up," Pastor Jim said

Back at the hospital, Zack and Becky were both sleeping in the waiting room. Dean was walking around the parking lot, trying to clear his head.

oooooOOOOOooooo

**Now. It's time for you all to help me. I'm letting your reviewers to pick the gender of the baby. Boy, Girl, or Twins?**


	8. Elizabeth and Samuel

Dean walked back into the hospital and sat down next to Zack. Becky woke up and looked at him.

"Any news?" she asked

"No,"

Just as he said that, the doctor walked up.

"Miss. Warren?"

"Yes," Becky said, standing up.

Dean shook Zack and woke him up. they all stood in front of the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Cohn. Miss. Moore will be fine. She wasn't harmed much,"

"What about the baby?" Dean asked

"The babies are who we have to watch," Dr. Cohn replied

"Babies?" Zack asked

"Yes. She's gonna have twins,"

"She never told us that," Becky said, looking at Dean.

"What's wrong with them?" Dean asked Dr. Cohn.

"We might have to do a c-section,"

"They'd be premature then," Becky said

"Yes. But only if we have to. We'll know by tomorrow morning," Dr. Cohn replied

He then left them. Dean turned to Becky and Zack.

"What's today?"

"May 1st. Why?" Zack replied

Dean smiled, "If they are born tomorrow. They'll share a birthday with their dad,"

"That's right. Sam's birthday is May 2nd," Becky said

Later that night, they were all able to sit in Jessica's room.

The next morning, everyone was sitting in the hospital room when Dr. Cohn walked in with two other doctors.

"She's gonna need a c-section," Dr. Cohn said, "We're taking her now."

Dean, Becky, and Zack all sat in the waiting room, while Jessica was gone. Dean's phone suddenly rang. He went outside to talk.

"Hello?"

"Dean. It's Caleb,"  
"Hey. How's Dad?"

"He's fine. That's why I'm calling. He wants to know how Jessica and the baby is,"

"Jessica is fine. But she's having a c-section. Something is wrong with the twins,"

They hung up and Dean went back inside. Becky walked up to him, as he entered the hospital.

"She's back in her room,"

"Are we allowed to see her?"

"Yes. And the babies are in incubaters. She had a boy and a girl,"

"They in the nursery room?" Dean asked

Becky nodded. Dean headed for the stairs. He found the nursery. Zack was already standing at the window, looking in at the babies.

"Hey,"

Zack looked at him, "Hey,"

"How are they?" Dean asked, looking at the babies through the glass.

"Okay. The doctor said they'd be able to go home in about a week or two,"

They just stood there, when Dean pulled his phone from his pocket, and took a picture of each baby in the incubators. After a few minutes, they headed back to Jessica's room.

They walked in and found Jessica and Becky talking.

"Hey, looks who's wake," Zack said, as they sat down.

Dean brought the picture up of the babies and handed the phone to Jessica.

"You still gotta name them," he said, leaning against the wall.

"I know I'm naming the boy after Sam," Jessica said, looking through the pictures.

"What about the girl?" Becky asked

"I've always liked the name Elizabeth," Jessica replied

"And middle name?" Dean asked

"Scout. It was my cousins name,"

"So, Elizabeth Scout and Samuel Jonathan," Dean said

"Will they have the last name of Moore?" Zack asked

"No," Jessica replied, "They'll have the last name of Winchester."

Jessica gave Dean his phone back.

Two days later, Jessica was able to leave the hospital. But, every day Dean drove her to the hospital to spend some time with her babies. Jessica had even made Dean hold them a few times.

When Dean and Jessica returned to Zack and Becky's, which was were they were staying at the time, Zack was trying to put a crib together in the front room. The other was already together, and decorated for Elizabeth.

Becky walked out from the kitchen with a box or stuffed animals. She stopped when she saw Dean and Jessica both standing at the door.

"Dean. You were suppose to keep her out of the house until three. It's only one thirty,"

"Sorry. She was bugging me,"

"Well, now it's not a surprise," Adam said from the kitchen.

Jessica was silent. She was looking at everything in the living room. Everything she would need for the babies.

"Jess. This isn't even half of it," Becky said

Jessica looked at her.

"What else?" she asked

"We all chipped in and got you a new apartment. It has three bedrooms. Plus, Dean is moving in to help,"

"Wait. What?" Dean asked

"Well, someone's got to," Zack said

"Anyway. The bedrooms are upstairs along with the bathroom,"

"We're going to start moving everything in tomorrow," Zack said

"Where is the apartment?" Jessica asked

"Other side of town," Adam replied

Dean helped Zack put the second crib together, then Jessica and Becky decorated it for Samuel.


	9. Moving In

Jessica, Dean, Becky, and Zack all walked into the new apartment. The living room was big and was connected to the kitchen, which was almost the same size. They had a walk in closet in the front hall, and a panty and utility room in the kitchen. Dean and Zack went upstairs. All three bedrooms were the same size. Two were on one side of the staircase. The other, along with the bathroom were on the other side.

Jessica and Becky then came up. They found Dean and Zack in one of the rooms, talking about what colors to paint it for the nursery.

"What about half pink for Elizabeth and half blue for Samuel?" Dean asked, looking at Jessica.

"Yeah," she replied

"What about the other rooms?" Becky asked

"Well, I'm not painting mine," Dean replied

"Yes you are. We're painting every room," Jessica told him.

"Well, we're going to the hardware store later today," Zack said, "You can pick out colors then."

Later that day, like Zack said, they all went to the hardware store. They got the paint for the nursery, then Jessica picked out colors for the bathroom, kitchen, and living room. After Jessica found a cute light shaded purple for her room. Then, Zack helped Dean find a dark red for his own room.

They went back to the apartment with all the paint and started painting the rooms. Jessica and Becky started with the living room. Zack and Dean started with the kitchen. Both were going to be like a pale yellow. After about and hour and a half, both rooms were painted and they went upstairs. Dean took the paint into the nursery and started painting Samuel's side. Jessica soon came in to help. She started painting Elizabeth's side of the room. Zack was painting the bathroom a tan color. And Becky was painting Jessica's room with the light purple.

"Why does it take so long to paint a house?" Zack asked, as they all went into Dean's room two hours later.

"Cause," Becky replied, "There's only four of us."

"Lets just get done," Dean said

They all started painting the last room. Zack left after they were half way done to get them all something to eat. When he returned Adam was with him.

"I ran into your parents in town and Adam wanted to come see they apartment," Zack told them, as they all sat down outside to eat.

"Well, all we need now is furniture," Jessica said

"No you don't," Becky said, "Zack and I took care of that as well. It'll all be here tomorrow morning."

"And we're the only ones going to be taking it all in?" Dean asked

"No. We got others to help," Zack replied

The next morning, everyone stood waiting for the truck that had all the furniture to arrive. Zack and Becky had gotten other friends of theirs to help. Adam and Jessica's parents were there as well.

As soon as the truck got there, everyone started carrying everything into the house and to the right rooms.

"How much did you two get?" Dean asked, as he and Zack slowly took one of the cribs upstairs.

"I don't know. Becky was the one who picked everything. I just helped pay," Zack replied

Dean laughed, as they went into the nursery and sat the second crib in it's place. Adam came in carrying a box of stuffed animals. He sat the box down and started placing the stuffed animals in the cribs and around the room.

They finished bringing in everything. They all then returned to Zack and Becky's parents house for the night.

"When do the baby's get to come home?" Becky asked

"Next week," Jessica replied

They all sat around the living room talking for most of the night.


	10. Welcome Home Babies

Dean was unpacking the kitchen, while Jessica was unpacking the nursery. Zack and Becky had helped, and the living room, and the other two bedrooms were all unpacked. But Becky had to get to work, and Zack's girlfriend, Emily, had called. Now, it was about nine at night. Dean grabbed two waters from the fridge, and went upstairs. Jessica, was just hanging a quilt on the wall, when he walked into the room.

"Hey,"

Jessica jumped, not knowing he was there. She turned to him.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay," Jessica said

"Here," Dean said, handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks,"

"So, you ready for Elizabeth and Samuel to come home?" Dean asked

"Yes," Jessica replied

"Good, cause the hospital just called. They get to come home tomorrow,"

Jessica smiled, "Really?"

Dean nodded. They were silent for a few minutes, then Jessica looked at him.

"Thanks for everything. Staying with me through all of this,"

"No problem. Besides, I think Sam would have killed me if I didn't look after you and his kids,"

"Well, if he could," Jessica said

"Yeah," Dean replied, "Well, we gotta get everything unpacked before tomorrow."

He headed for the hall.

"Dean,"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

Jessica was silent for a minute.

"Nevermind,"

Dean smiled, then headed downstairs.

The next day, at about noon, Dean drove them to the hospital to get the babies. They had everything unpacked at the apartment already. The walked in and found Dr. Cohn talking with a nurse. He spotted them, and nodded. The nurse left.

"Are they ready to come home?" Jessica asked

"Yes they are," Dr. Cohn replied, "Follow me,"

Jessica and Dean followed Dr. Cohn down the hall to the nursery. When they walked inside, a nurse was holding Samuel.

"Nurse Holden, this is Jessica and Dean,"

The nurse looked up, then back to the baby.

"Your mommy is here," she said

Nurse Holden handed Samuel to Jessica, then went to get Elizabeth. Jessica turned to Dean, and handed Samuel to him. She then took Elizabeth.

"Hi, Sammy," Dean said, looking at the smiling baby.

The babies were so small in their arms. They left the hospital, and headed home. When they pulled up to the apartment, Becky, Zack, Emily, and Adam were all there, waiting. Dean had called and told them about Samuel and Elizabeth coming home. Jessica carried Elizabeth up to Adam, and let him hold her. Dean let Becky hold Samuel.

They all stood around talking and holding the babies.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

**Sorry about the slow and short update. I'm still not allowed on the computer much. But I promise, I will try and update again soon, and make it a lot longer. Please Review, it'll make my day, and maybe even make me update sooner. (HINT HINT). Byes.**


	11. Home Sick

A month past. Dean woke up early in the morning by one of the babies crying. He got out of his bed, and walked down the hall, to the nursery. He found that Samuel was the one crying. He went to the crib, and picked him up. He started bouncing his lightly in his arms. He then started making hushing noises. Samuel calmed down and fell back to sleep. Dean laid him back in the crib, and went downstairs.

He made coffee, then sat at the table. Five minute later, he heard the front door opening. Zack and Becky walked in. They sat down at the table.

"Morning," Becky said

Dean looked up and smiled.

"Not happy?" Zack asked

"For the past month, they have been waking me up so early. I'm not use to waking up so early anymore,"

"When you say them. You're meaning Sammy and Lizzie right?" Becky asked

Dean nodded

"Well, you had to get up in an hour anyway," Zack told him, "You gotta go to work."

Dean laid his forehead on the table, and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Becky asked

He mumbled it again.

"Lift your head up,"

Dean did as she told him to.

"I said. I don't wanna go to work,"

He then laid his head down again.

"Sorry to say, but you gotta," Zack told him.

"Why?" Dean asked

"Cause you do," Becky replied, "Unless you wanna stay home and help Jess with Sammy and Lizzie."

Dean moaned. Jessica walked in carrying both babies.

"Morning," she said

Dean looked up. He stood up and took Samuel from Jessica, and placed him into his high-chair. Jessica placed Elizabeth in hers. She then started making breakfast, with Becky's help. Samuel was giggling at Dean, as he sat back down, and laid his head back on the table.

"He's still tired," Becky told Jessica, when she looked at him.

"Oh," Jessica replied

Jessica and Becky finished making breakfast, and they all started eating. Dean ate while trying to feed Samuel. Same with Jessica with Elizabeth.

"Dean, after you're done eating, go back to bed," Jessica said, "You haven't gotten much sleep lately,"

"I'm good," Dean smiled

"You know what," Becky said, "Both of you can have the day off. Dean call in sick for work. Jessica don't go to classes with the babies. I'll take care of them for the day."

"No, we couldn't make you do that Becky," Jessica said

"Yes we could," Dean said

Everyone looked at him. He just laid his head down again. Becky looked at Jessica.

"Yes," she said, "Both of you get the day off. You haven't for almost two months now."

"Becky's right, Jess," Zack said, "Let her take care of them."

Jessica hesitated, but then nodded.

"Good. Dean, you can go back to bed,"

Dean didn't move.

"Dean?" Becky said

"I think he is sleeping," Jessica laughed

Becky shook Dean's shoulder. He opened his eyes at sat up.

"Go back to bed," Becky told him.

Dean stood up and headed back up stairs.

"Zack, call him in sick," Becky told her brother.

Zack went into the living room, where the phone was. Becky looked at Jessica.

"Okay, let's get these two ready to go to my house,"

Jessica took Elizabeth and Becky took Samuel. They placed them in the play-pen in the living room, while they got the baby bag ready. Then, Samuel and Elizabeth were buckled into their car seats. Becky and Zack then left with the babies. Jessica then went and crawled back into her bed.

Two hours later, Jessica woke up. She got out of bed, and went into the bathroom, to get a shower. When she was dressed, she went downstairs, and found Dean in the living room. He was packing something into a bag. Jessica sat down next to him.

"What's that?" she asked

"Nothing," Dean replied

"Nothing?" Jessica asked

"Yeah," Dean replied, looking at her.

They just sat there. Then Jessica remembered something she was going to ask Dean the day they buried Sam.

"Um, Dean. I was wondering. When I was packing Sam's things up, I found some weapons. Knives, and things. Do you know wha they're for?"

Dean was silent, and just stared at the bag on the coffee table, which held the weapons from the trunk of the car.


	12. The Family Secret is a Secret No More

Dean was silent, and just stared at the bag on the coffee table, which held the weapons from the trunk of the car.

"Dean?" Jessica asked

"Sorry," Dean said, "I gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours."

Dean stood up, grabbed the bag, and his car keys. He left the apartment. He placed the bag in the back seat and got into the drivers. He started the car, and left. He just drove around town for about an hour. He then turned into the cemetery. He parked, and got out. He started walking along the path, until he found Sam's gravestone. He just stood there looking at it. He then started talking.

"Hey, Sammy,"

He paused, to keep from letting the tears fall.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Sammy,"

"I mean. Helping Jessica with the babies it's that hard. I mean, the babies are little angels. Besides the fact that they keep me up most nights. But, what baby doesn't keep someone up?" Dean laughed

"The thing I can't do, is keep our family secret, well, secret anymore. She's already seen the weapons that you took with you when you left. And, I can't exactly walk out everytime she asks about it, and come and talk with you. You'd get annoyed,"

Dean fell to his knees, in the dirt.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Sam sat leaning against his gravestone, watching and listening to Dean. He was smiling, slightly at what Dean was saying.

"Just tell her, Dean,"

Sam stood up and walked over to Dean. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Dean just stared at the gravestone, when he felt something on his shoulder. He placed his hand on his shoulder, and looked. There was nothing there. But, he diffinally felt something.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Sam stood there, with his hand on Dean's shoulder for a few minutes. Dean's hand lay resting on his.

"See ya, Big Brother,"

Sam then left. He started walking down the path, then disappeared.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Dean felt the thing on his shoulder lift. He still just sat there.

"See ya, Little Brother," he whispered

Dean then heard something whispered, when the wind picked up.

_"Tell her,"_

Dean looked around, but he was the only one in the cemetery. He looked back at the gravestone, and smiled.

"Bye, Sammy,"

He stood up, brushed off his jeans, and headed back to the car. He reached the apartment, and walked inside. He had only been gone for two hours. Jessica was laying on the couch, sleeping. Dean smiled. He grabbed the quilt off the chair, and covered her up. It was three in the afternoon when she woke up. Dean was cleaning the weapons in the kitchen, when she walked in.

"What the,"

Dean looked up.

"Is this all that was in that bag?" Jessica asked, sitting down, across from him, and picking up one of the knives.

"Yeah," Dean replied, going back to cleaning his gun.

"So, where'd you go?"

"The cemetery," Dean replied, "I had a little chat with Sam,"

"Oh," Jessica said

Dean smiled, "Um, about what you asked when I just walked out,"

"About the weapons I found in Sam's things?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "Well, It's sort of, apart of, well."

"What Dean?" Jessica asked

"Well, do you believe in ghost, spirits, that sort of thing?"

"Not really, why?"

Dean laughed, "This'll be hard to explain then,"

"Just explain it, Dean,"

"Okay," Dean said, "Did Sammy ever tell you what happened to our mom?"

"Yeah, she was killed in a fire when he was just a baby,"

"Yeah, well, that's not the whole story," Dean told her, "She was pinned to the ceiling when it caught fire."

"That's not possible,"

"That's what I thought when I was younger," Dean said, "Until I started seeing things that I never thought truly existed."

"So," Jessica said, "You all hunted. Like, Ghosts and things like that?"

"Pretty much. Yeah,"

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Sam stood leaning against the kitchen wall, listening to Dean and Jessica's conversation. He was laughing at how Dean was trying to explain everything. Suddenly, he felt the presence of another spirit. He straightened up, and walked into the living room. The feeling was getting stronger, the farther he went upstairs.

He looked in every room. Dean's was empty. Same with the bathroom. He was going to check Jessica's, when he stopped. He turned and looked in at the nursery. There was someone holding one of the stuffed animals.

"Hey,"

The person turned around. It was...

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

You all didn't know I'd do that did you? I got you on a cliffy. Hehehe. Next update when I get at least five reviews. Thanx.

(I comand you to push the Perdy Purple Button)

You know you want to!

(If you push the Perdy Purple Button, you'll get a HUG)

Don't you want a hug?


	13. Hearing Voices

Okay as I promised. Hugs for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks and HUGS to:

DeeUnnatural

JPFAN

Ghostwriter

Dawn N

WinchesterWench

lifeneedscarcasim

SilverStorm06

I-have-a-Winchester06

AND, wcfan

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

It was...

His mother.

"Mom?" Sam hesitated

She turned around and smiled at him.

"Sammy!"

She placed the stuffed animal down, and walked over to him.

Sam was confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"To bring you back with me," Mary replied, "You don't belong here. It's Dean turn to take care of your family. As you can see now, he has done a great job."

"But,"

"No," Mary said, "You must come."

Mary looked scared.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Dean looked at Jessica, when the front door opened.

"Hey, we're back," Becky said

Dean started the throw all the weapons into the bag. He looked at Jessica. She knew what he was asking, without saying anything. She walked into the living room.

"Hey," she said, taking Samuel from Zack.

Zack started for the kitchen.

"Hey Zack," Jessica said

Zack turned around

"The kitchen's a mess," she said, thinking of something, "I wouldn't go in there."

Zack looked at the kitchen, but then just sat on the couch.

"Why's it a mess?" Becky asked, "Did you let Dean cook again?"

"I HEARD THAT," Dean yelled from the kitchen

"No," Jessica laughed, as Dean walked out of the kitchen.

Becky had just sat down when something crashed upstairs. Everyone looked up. Dean jumped up from his place on the coffee table, and went to the stairs. He slowly walked up. He looked around, and noticed the nursery bedroom door closed. He walked over to it, and opened it. One of the cribs was in pieces on the floor.

"What the,"

"Hell," Jessica finished the sentence.

Jessica, Becky, and Zack had followed him slowly upstairs.

"Was someone else in the house?" Zack asked

Dean and Jessica looked at each other.

"No," they both replied

"Then how'd that happen?" Becky asked, looking at the broken crib.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Sam looked up when he felt a third presence in the room. Mary did as well. It was a black cloaked figure.

"What the fuck?" Sam said

Suddenly, an energy ball flew at him. He dodged it, and it hit the crib, blowing it up into pieces. Sam stood up. When he looked around, the cloaked person was gone.

"What was that?" he asked his mom.

"The spirit trying to collect all that belong in Hell," Mary replied, looking up at her son.

Sam looked at her in disbelieve. Then, Dean, Jessica, Zack, and Becky all walked in.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Dean just stood in the doorway of the nursery, while Zack, Becky, and Jessica started cleaning up the pieces of the crib. The room was a little chilly. All of a suddenly, he was hearing voices.

_"Sammy, you must come with me,"_

_"I can't," he replied, "I need to watch out for my family."_

_"You can't. You time is up,"_

Dean looked around. He could sense that there were others then, them in the room. They just couldn't be seen. His gaze stopped near the other crib, where he swore he saw two outlines of someone. One, a tall man. The other, a woman, much shorter.

"Dean," Jessica said

Dean snapped out of it, and looked at her.

"The crib was hit by something eletrical or something," Zack said, "Look at these marks."

Dean took a piece of the crib, and started looking at it. That's when they heard the front door open and close. Jessica and Dean looked at each other.

"Sammy and Lizzie!" Jessica said

They all suddenly, ran downstairs. Jessica ran to the play-pen. Only Lizzie was there.

"Where's Sammy?" Becky asked

Dean ran to the door, and ran outside. He looked around, but there was nobody, except the neighbor across the street.

"HEY," Dean yelled to him.

He looked up.

"DID YOU SEE SOMEONE LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITH A BABY?"

The neighbor shook his head.

"Fuck," Dean said, walking back inside, and slamming the door.

Jessica was holding Lizzie, and crying.

"Who would have taken him?" Zack asked

"Who's got a key beside us four?" Becky asked, "Cause, I locked the door when we came in."

"Call the police," Jessica said

"Good idea," Zack said, heading into the kitchen, for the phone.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Like? One bad thing after another. I'm so mean. (The demon made me do it). Okay, maybe not. Please review, so you can find out who took baby Sammy. The demon? Sam and Mary? A Stranger? Who knows? If I get at least ten review (Maybe eight) I'll update again. Until then, Happy Reading!


	14. Bobby's House

A week had past since Sammy was taken. Jessica wasn't letting Lizzie out of her site. Becky and Zack were staying with them. They had told the police. Dean had gotten a call from Jim that his father was on the trail of the demon, and needed his help. Dean didn't know what to do. Stay with Jessica and help look for Sammy. Or, go to Bobby's were his dad would be, waiting.

Dean pulled Jessica into the kitchen. Becky was watching Lizzie.

"What?" she asked

"Um, well," Dean hesitated, not knowing what to tell her.

"What Dean?"

"You know that call I just got?" he asked

"Yeah," she replied

"Well, it was my dad,"

"And?"

"And, he needs my help with a hunt,"

"Oh," Jessica said, in a low voice, a little surprised

"Listen, if you want me to stay. Because of Sammy. Then..."

"No," Jessica cut him off, "Your dad needs your help. Go,"

"Are you sure?" Dean asked

"Yeah," Jessica replied, nodding.

"Okay," Dean said, "I'll only be gone for a day or two."

Dean smiled at her, then left the kitchen. Becky walked in carrying Lizze.

"What was all that about?" she asked, as Jessica took Lizzie.

"His dad needs his help with something," Jessica replied, "Didn't say what though."

"Oh," Becky said, as the front door closed.

It only took Dean half a day to reach Bobby's. When he drove up to the house, John and Bobby were standing outside waiting for him. He got out and walked up to them.

"What do you need help with?" he asked, acting like it hasn't been almost a year since he's since John.

"Vampires," John replied

Dean stopped, "Vampires? I thought they weren't real,"

"So did we," Bobby said

"How's Jessica and the twins?" John asked

"Jessica and Lizzie are fine. But, someone took Sammy,"

"What?"

"Yeah, we don't Kn..."

Suddenly, Dean saw the outline of two people, near the lake next to Bobby's place. It was the two same people as was in the nursery.

"Dean?" John asked

Dean looked at him, "Huh?"

"Are you okay, Son?"

Dean shook his head slightly to clear it, and looked back at John.

"Yeah," he said, "Anyway, we don't know who or what took him. The front door was locked when it happened."

"Where were you and Jessica?" Bobby asked

"Upstairs. One of the cribs has just exploded. I didn't know. I think something is in the house.

"_You got that right,"_

Dean looked around. He knew that voice. It was his brothers.

"Sammy?" he whispered

"Dean, are you sure you're okay?" he heard John and Bobby both ask.

Suddenly, Dean past out.

Back in California, Jessica and Becky took Lizzie shopping. They were trying to keep themselves busy, so as not to remember that Sammy was missing or that Dean was gone. Jessica was worried about both of them. Sammy, cause he's her's and Sam's child, and Dean cause now she knows what he does.

After they wnt shopping, they returned home and put everything away, and then took Lizzie to the park for an hour. When they got back, Zack was making them something to eat. Since it was beginning to get cold, due to being August, he made chiken rice soup. They ate, then Becky put Lizzie down to sleep. Then, she, Jessica, and Zack all sat in the living room, talking.

"When is Dean coming back?" Zack asked

"In a day or two," Jessica replied, staring into the blazing fire in the fireplace.

"Where did he say he was going?" Becky asked

"He didn't,"

"Oh,"

At about eleven, Jessica went to bed. Zack fell asleep on the couch. And Becky took Dean's room for the night.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Okay, short, I know. But I didn't wanna start a good part until the next chapter, and I could think of what else to replace it with so. REVIEW

(Push the Purdy Purple Button)

You know you want to.

(Do you want a cookie?)

If you do, push the Purdy Purple Button!

Rebekah


	15. Surprise

Thankx for the reviews! Here is a COOKIE for everyone that did...

Dawn N

Ghostwriter

And WinchesterWench

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Dean opened his eyes. He was laying on a cold, damp ground. He looked around, but all he say was white. He stood up and started turning in circles looking around.

"HELLO?"

His voice echoed

"DAD? BOBBY?"

There still wasn't any answer, besides his own voice.

"ANYONE?"

Dean stopped turning in circles, to catch his breath. He was having trouble breathing. He then started talking to himself.

"It's okay, Dean. You're just sleeping, and can't wake up. Dad will wake you up. Or Bobby,"

"Dean,"

Dean turned around, as the voice. There, standing in front of him now, was his baby brother, Sam.

Hot tears started to sting his eyes.

"Sammy,"

Sam smiled. He was wearing a black shirt that Dean had given him, along with jeans, and his jacket. His hair was a mess. He's hazel brown eyes, didn't have the sparkle that they use to. Dean couldn't say anything else.

"It's Sam,"

Dean smiled and laughed, "If you wanna get technical, it's Samuel,"

Sam laughed, "Still the same old Dean,"

Dean paused his laughing and looked at Sam.

"Where am I?"

"Bobby's," Sam replied

Dean looked around, and he saw that he was standing outside Bobby's house. Bobby and John were standing near by, standing over something. He could hear the sirens of an ambulance. He looked behind him, and the truck was parked there. He then noticed the two paramedics kneeling on the ground. He walked over, but froze when he saw what they were kneeling next to him.

It was him.

He looked back up at his little brother, who still hadn't moved.

"What happened to me?"

"You've got something wrong with your heart, Dean," Sam replied

"What?" Dean asked, not understanding.

"You've been keeping to much weight on your shoulders, and now all the stress and weight is making complications for your heart,"

Dean looked back at his motionless body. Suddenly, he started hearing his dad yelling at the paramedics.

_"What's wrong with my son?"_

_"He's not breathing," the cute red head paramedic said, to the guy paramedic._

_"Start compressions," he told her._

"Yes, please do," Dean said, "I can't die."

Sam was suddenly next to him. Dean looked at him.

"Wait. Am I dead?"

Sam looked at his body, then to Dean, "Only if you wanna be,"

"What's that suppose to mean? Only if I wanna be,"

"Do you wanna stop hunting, and taking on the responsiblities that have been given to you, or live with them, and keep them right?"

Dean didn't replied. He watched the paramedics load him into the ambulance, and leave. Bobby and John followed in John's truck.

"Think about it," Sam said, as he started walking into Bobby's. Before he opened the door, he turned back to Dean,

"You coming?"

Dean looked up. Sam opened the door, and instead of the hall of Bobby's house, it was the hall of the hospital. Dean slowly followed Sam in. They were in the waiting room now.

"Are you like an angel, Sammy?"

"More like a guide," Sam replied

Suddenly, the paramedics rolled Dean's body into the hospital. A doctor ran up.

_"The father said he just collapsed," the red head said_

_"His heart stopped. We got it going again, but we don't know for how long,"_

_"Room 117," the doctor said, as John and Bobby walked in._

_The doctor walked up to them, and looked at John._

_"Are you the father?" he asked_

_"Yes, Is my son gonna be okay?"_

_"That's what we are finding out. What is his name?"_

_"Dean..."_

_"Singer," Bobby said_

_John looked at him, Bobby shrugged. The doctor, then took off for room 117, with more doctors and nurses._

Dean listened to everything, and then collapsed in a chair. Sam sat next to him.

"So," Dean said, "I've got a choice?"

"About living or dying?" Sam asked, "You've always got a choice."

"Not really," Dean said

"Yes you do, Dean," Sam said

Dean looked at him.

"You could fight for your life, and live, or you can just lay down a die,"

"Don't tell me what I can do. You don't know what I've been through since you died," Dean hissed, standing up, and walking over to the other side of the waiting room, and leaning against the wall.

Sam stood up, "Yes. Yes, I have, Dean. I have been watching you since you started helping Jessica with the babies."

"Then you know what a horrible job I've done,"

"You've done a great job from what I've seen," Sam said, "You moved in with Jessica to help raise my kids."

"If you haven't already noticed, I let Sammy Jr. get taken last week," Dean said

"Don't interupt me," Sam said

Dean shut him mouth.

"It was partly my fault. I didn't. And still dont' wanna move on. So, an angel of death is after me. It was my fault you all ran upstairs,"

"How?"

Sam glared at him. Dean shout him mouth again.

"The angel of darkness attack me, and hit the crib instead,"

"So it was you I heard talking. But I also heard a woman's voice.

"Yeah," Sam said, "That was Mom,"

"Mom?!"

Sam nodded.

"Follow me," Sam said, walking into an empty hospital room.

Dean followed, but instead of being in the hospital room, he was standing in the hall of the apartment he shared with Jessica. He was standing outside Jessica's room and the nursery. Sam turned in the nursery door. Dean followed. Jessica was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, rocking Lizzie. Dean was standing in front of Sam.

"Listen to her," Sam told him.

Dean looked at Jessica, and listened.

_"Oh, Lizzie. I wish Sammy was still here, and you Daddy. But, I also wish your uncle were here. He always knew how to keep me from falling apart. I hope he's okay."_

_She paused, to look out the window. She then looked back at Lizzie, who smiled up at her. Jessica smiled back._

_"You might not understand until you're older. But, I've got no one else to talk to. I'm in love with him. I can't help it. But it's wrong. He's Sam's brother. He probably doesn't even feel the same way. I know he better now, he would do that to his brother. From what he use to tell me about Dean, he cared for him more them himself."_

Dean was silent.

"She's loved you, since you started taking care of her," Sam said, from behind him.

Dean turned to face his younger, but taller brother.

"She's right. I wouldn't do that to you. Even in death,"

"Don't Dean," Sam said, "You need her as much as she needs you. You know that,"

"Wait, if you can show me all this. Can you show me who took your son?"

"Sorry," Sam said, "I'm not allowed to reveal that,"

"Why not?" Dean asked

"It's against the guide rules," Sam replied, "You must figure that out yourself."

"Great,"

"Come on, we're almost out of time,"

"Out of time? Until what?" Dean asked, following Sam downstairs.

"Until, you gotta make you choice," Sam replied

They went out the front door, and suddenly they were in a cemetery. The same cemetery that Sam was buried in. They stopped on the path. Sam pointed to a gravestone, where a young woman was kneeling, with two little kids. A boy and a girl.

"Who's grave is Jessica kneeling at?" Dean asked

"Well, you reconized her," Sam said, "Why don't you go and look,"

Dean walked up to the grave, and around it. He looked at the name. It shocked him.

**Dean Michael James Winchester**

**January 24, 1979 - August 6, 2006**

**Loving Uncle and Great Friend**

Dean watched at four year old Lizzie placed flowers near the gravestone. Same with Sammy. Jessica was crying.

"She never forgave herself for letting you go that day,"

"But she got Sammy back," Dean said

"Yes, a year later, he was found by a woman at Stanford," Sam replied

"What about Becky and Zack?"

"Becky married and Zack moved to Texas," Sam said, "Becky don't kow Jessica is here."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Jessica moved after she got Sammy back. She's living somewhere in Kansas,"

"Oh," Dean said, as he followed Jessica and the kids to the next grave, which was Sam's.

He read it.

**Samuel Jonathan Winchester**

**May 2, 1983 - November 2, 2005**

**Beloved Friend and Son**

"We gotta got two more places," Sam said

"Where?"

"Don't you wanna see Dad?"

Dean nodded, afraid of what he was gonna see.

Suddenly, the graveyard was a street with houses. Dean looked around.

"This way,"

"Wait a minute. This is Lawrence," Dean said, as he followed Sam up to a house, and inside.

"Yeah, after your death. He gave up on revenge, and moved in with a friend that helped him through the years." Sam said

Suddenly, a short african american woman, in about her late forties, walked into the hall from the kitchen, and into the living room. Dean looked at Sam.

"A friend?"

Sam laughed, "Her name is Missouri. She helped Dad with knowing what was really out there,"

They looked into the living room, and found John sitting on the couch. Missouri sat in her chair, after handing him a cup of coffee.

"Well, lets go. I've got one more thing to show you before you decide,"

They went out the front door, and instead of the street, it was a house, in Los Angeles, California.

"Who lives here?" Dean asked, looking at the big house.

"You'll see," Sam replied, as a car pulled up into the driveway.

They watched as Dean got out of the car. He was wearing better looking clothes then he does now, and he was wearing sunglasses. Dean then noticed the car as his beloved Impala. He watched as the front door opened and two four year olds ran out the door and towards. him.

"Daddy!" they both said

"Are those two Lizzie and Sammy?" Dean asked

"Yeah," Sam replied

Dean watched as Jessica walked ut, carrying a small bundle.

"Hey, Sweetie," she said, kissing Dean.

"How are me lovely girls?" Dean replied, taking the small bundle from her, which was a baby girl.

"What is this?" Dean asked Sam.

You live if you choice to live. You and Jessica get married, and when Lizzie and Sammy are four, you have a daughter, and name her after Mom. Then you become an actor,"

"An actor?" Dean asked, desbelieving his little brother.

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "I said the same thing when I saw all this last time,"

"Well, Dean."

"What?"

"It's time to choice."

Dean was silent once again.

"Do you wanna stay here with me? Or go on with life?"

Dean thought about it, then looked up at his little brother.

"I gotta go back, little brother,"

"Okay," Sam said, smiling.

Without warning, Dean hugged Sam. Sam hugged him back, then they pulled apart.

"Oh, one more think, Dean," Sam said, "Get back to Jessica fast."

"Why?" Dean asked

"Just do," Sam replied

There was a moment of silence between the brothers.

"Well, see ya," Sam said

Then, Sam touched Dean's forehead, and Dean felt himself slipping.

Suddnely, Dean opened his eyes and he was in the hospital.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Well everyone, this will be my last update until Christmas Break. Maybe. And Don't worry, Christmas Break is after this week is over, so you don't gotta wait that long. Just Review this chapter, and get ready for the next. Until then, HAPPY READING EVERYONE!

Rebekah


	16. Sneaking Out

As you all see, I've shortened my name.

You people are lucky ducks. I'm updating. when I finish the chapters now. I'm not gonna wait until Christmas break, because Writing and getting your reviews help me through the day, since my family is a little messy right now.

Well, on with the story...

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Suddenly, Dean opened his eyes and he was in the hospital.

He tried sitting up, but the IV in his hand, was being pulled. He stopped moving, when a young, blond haired nurse walked in.

"Mr. Singer, it's good to see you're awake," she said

Dean looked at her nametag. _Emily-Rose._

"Um, were is my dad?"

"Oh, he left for a few with that other gentleman. They'll be back soon," Emily-Rose replied

"How long have I been in here?"

"Since," Emily-Rose said, looking at his chart, "About three in the afternoon yesturday."

"Any more questions before I go and get the doctor?" she asked, smiling at him.

"No," Dean replied, smiling back.

Emily-Rose left the room. Dean laid his head back on his pillow, and closed his eyes. He wanted to see his brother again, but knew he wouldn't be able to. He didn't even hear his hospital door open, until the person spoke.

"Mr. Singer,"

Dean opened his eyes.

"I'm Dr. Hart,"

Dean wasn't expecting a woman doctor at all. He smiled at her, as she picked up his chart.

"So, Doc," Dean said, "When do I get to leave?"

"Not until we find out why your heart stopped," she replied, not looking up at him.

"How long will that take?" Dean asked, knowing he had to get a hold of Jessica soon.

"The results will be ready by tomorrow morning," Dr. Hart said, finally looking up at him.

"And then I can leave?" he asked, flashing his charming smiled

She smiled back, "No,"

Dean frowned

"Okay, I can tell you're uneasy being in the hospital. Your father told me you hate them. But, you'll be able to leave by tomorrow night,"

Dean smiled

"If, what happened to you, isn't that serious,"

Dean frowned again. Just then, his dad and Bobby both walked in.

"Dr. Hart, how is he?" Bobby asked

"Fine right now," she replied, watchign Dean, "He'll have to stay over night until we find out why his heart stopped,"

Dr. Hart smiled at all three men, then left the room. Dean looked at his dad.

"Do you got my cell phone?"

"No, why?"

"I've gotta call Jessica," Dean replied, "I think she's in trouble,"

"What kind of trouble?" John asked

"I don't know. I just need to call her to make sure she's fine,"

"Well, all the phones are in the truck," John said

"Then go to a pay phone and call her for me,"

John didn't say anything. Dean looked at Bobby for help.

"I will, what's her cell number?"

"555-123-6284"

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute," Bobby said, leaving.

John sat in the chair, and looked at his son. They stayed silent, for five minutes, until Bobby walked back in.

"Um, a woman named Becky answered. She said that Jessica took Lizzie to the park for an hour,"

"Okay," Dean said

An hour later, John and Bobby had left, after bring Dean's things into the room for him. Bobby was gonna help John on the hunt instead. Dean was on the laptop, trying to hack into Sam's file. Since it was Sam's laptop. He couldn't figure out his password. He could get the username which was, **SWinchester. **

It was almost dark out. He was waiting for the right time to sneak out. He had called Jessica about ten times in the past hour, nobody had answered. He was starting to think something was wrong. He knew that every hour, the nurse would be in to check on him. He looked at his watch. He had five minutes until she's be there.

He closed the laptop, and placed it on the table. He then laid down and just closed his eyes, as she walked in. She was early. After about ten minutes, he heard her leave. He opened his eyes, and sat up. He waited a few minutes, just in case she returned, but she didn't. He pulled the IV from his hand, and got out of bed.

He grabbed a pair of his jeans from his bag, and slipped them on. He then took the hospital gown off, andsearched for a shirt in his bag. He found one, and pulled it over his head. He grabbed his cell phone from the table, and stuffed it into his pocket, after getting his jacket on. He then searched the bag for his car keys.

Bobby had brought everything in, including the keys to the Impala.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said, smiling.

He placed the keys in the pocket with his cell phone. He stuffed all the rest of his belongings into the bag, then tore the band around his wrist off, and tossed it on the floor. He grabbed everything, and went to the window. He unlocked it, and opened it. It was windy out. And a little chilly.

He was just about to climb out the window when he heard someone tapping their foot on the floor. He turned around, to face the nurse.

"Your father told me you'd try something like this," she said, "Step away from the window before I call secerity."

Dean did as she told him, only because he couldn't get himself into trouble if he was going to get out of there.

"Now get your ass back in that bed,"

"Are you really allowed to talk to your patients like that?" Dean asked, taking his jacket off, and sitting on the bed.

Emily-Rose went over to the window and closed it and locked it. She then took the bag and sat it in the closet. After she walked over to the bed, and picked up his jacket. She started going through the pockets for his cell phone and car keys.

"Hey," Dean said, trying to grab them from her.

But she was quicker. She pocketed them in her own pocket and hung his jacket up. She then turned back to him, with a slight smile.

"Listen, a new nurse will be taking this shift for the rest of the night. Now, just because I wont be checking up on you every hour, don't mean I won't be here. I've gotta wait for Dr. Hart to get out of surgury,"

"Why?" Dean asked

"She's my sister," Emily-Rose replied

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and another nurse walked in.

"Dean, this is your night nurse, Michelle,"

Dean smiled at her.

"Why is he dressed and not laying in bed?" Michelle asked

"He tried leaving," Emily-Rose replied

Michelle looked back at him, and he smiled and shrugged.

"Have a fun night watching him," Emily-Rose said, leaving the room.

"Back in bed," Michelle said, as the door was closed, "Now,"

Dean listened. Michelle replaced the IV.


	17. I HATE Hospitals

_"Sammy!" Dean yelled_

_But it was too late. Sam was thrown into a tree, and then another. They had been hunting a pack of werewolves, and the pups were using Sam as a toy. John was shooting off rounds, hitting each one. He just missed the last one as it, darted for Sam again. It grabbed him by his side, and started dragging him around._

_There was no sound from him, since he was knocked out from the third tree his head had connected with. Which was almost ten minutes ago. John and Dean were both trying to kill the werewolf, without hitting Sam in the proccess. Finally, John had hit it right in the heart. It le go of Sam, who just fell limp to the ground. Dean ran over to him._

_"Sammy?"_

_John walked over, and picked Sam up in his arms._

_"Let's go Dean,"_

_Dean followed John out of the woods, and to the car. Dean got into the back seat, them John carefully laid Sam down. Dean laid Sam's head in his lap. John then got into the drivers seat, and drove them to the nearest hospital. Which, was three miles away. They weren't expecting so many pups. At least four males and three females, which all decided to play with Sam._

_They reached the hospital, and John carried Sam inside. Dean ran to the desk, and got a doctors attention. The doctor told John to follow him into a room, where he laid Sam on one of the beds. Three more doctors and nurses walked in. John and Dean were lead to the waiting room, by one of the nurses._

_Later that night, Sam was sent to surgery. He had lost a lot of blood. John had filled out the paperwork, and told them they were camping and a bear attacked them. For the next two weeks, the Winchesters were at the hospital, so Sam could recover. Every since, Dean has hated hospitals._

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Dean woke up fast. He sat up. Cold sweat was on his face. He looked up as the door opened. In walked his dad and Bobby. They both looked at him.

"We hear you tried sneaking out," Bobby said

"What can I say? I hate hospitals," Dean replied, "So, did you get my cell phone and car keys back?"

"Yeah," John replied

"Good, cause I gotta go," Dean said, pulling the blanket off.

"Whoa there son," John said, as Dr. Hart walked in.

"Well, Dean. There isn't anything seriously wrong with your heart," Dr. Hart said, looking at the chart, "You had collapsed do to a lot of stress."

"So, can I leave now?" Dean asked, smiling at her again.

Dr. Hart looked up at him, and smiled.

"I'll go get your release papers,"

Dr. Hart left. Dean started getting up. When Dr. Hart returned, she handed the papers to John, then took the IV from Dean's hand. John signed the papers, and handed them back to Dr. Hart. She then smiled at them all, and left.

Dean took his cell phone and tried calling Jessica. Again, there was no answer. He grabbed his keys from his dad.

"Gotta go,"

Dean grabbed his things from the closet, and left. John and Bobby just looked at each other. Dean tossed his bag into the backseat and got into his car. He started it, and left the hospital. The whole time he drove back to California, he tried calling Jessica, Becky, and Zack. Nobody was answering.

He stopped in the driveway of the apartment, and got out of the car. He ran up to the door, and saw that it was cracked open. He pushed it open, and slowly walked inside. Everything in the living room was turned over. There was glass everywhere.

"JESSICA?"


	18. The Shapeshifter

"JESSICA?"

Dean walked into the kitchen, and heard pounding. There was a chair blocking the pantry. He moved the chair, and opened the door. Zack was standing there.

"Zack, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Zack replied, "I was just sitting in here when something just walked in the door. The thing is, it looked just like me,"

"Shapeshifter," Dean whispered

"What?" Zack asked

"Nothing," Dean said, "Have you been locked in there the whole time?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you know if Jessica, Becky and Lizzie are still here?"

"Becky grabbed Lizzie and ran," Zack said, "Jessica, I think ran upstairs."

"Okay,"

Dean headed for the stairs. Zack followed.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"At about five this morning,"

Dean looked at his watch. It was only nine in the morning. They were just about to go upstairs, when they heard screaming. Dean and Zack looked at each other.

"Jessica,"

They ran upstairs. Zack ran to the right, and Dean to the left. Zack stopped at Dean's room, and saw the thing that looked like them, trying to get into the walk in closet, which had a lock on the inside.

"DEAN"

Dean came running up to him, with a gun in hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Zack asked

"Don't ask," Dean replied, walking into the room, and pointing the gun at the other Zack.

"HEY"

It turned around. It was about to jump out the window, but Dean shoot at it three times. It fell to the ground. Dean lowered the gun.

"Jessica?"

"Dean?" she replied, from the closet.

"Come on out,"

Jessica unlocked the door, and opened it. She just looked at the body of the fake Zack, then up at Dean and the real Zack.

"What the hell is that?" Jessica asked, as Dean took her hand, and she stepped over the body.

"You don't wanna know," Dean replied, as they went back downstairs.

They sat in the kitchen. Dean started checking the deep cut just above Jessica left eye. He looked at Zack.

"Go call Becky, and tell her she can come back,"

"What if she don't believe me? She did see that..._Thing_ turn into me,"

"Just call her, if she wants proof, then bring me the phone,"

Zack walked into the living room, then outside.

"So, can you tell me what that is upstairs?" Jessica asked

"It's called a shapeshifter," Dean replied

"Shapeshifter?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "They can form into anyone, and trick anyone,"

"I saw that," Jessica said

"You're gonna need stitches," Dean said, "Come on,"

They started walking outside.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened when you left?" Jessica asked

"Not really," Dean replied

"Why not?"

"It's not important,"

They walked outside.

"Zack, have you gotten a hold of her?"

"Not yet," Zack replied, "She might have you phone off,"

"Well, keep trying, and tell her to meet us and the hospital with Lizzie,"

"Kay, I'll be there later," Zack said

Dean and Jessica got into the Impala and went to the hospital.

Ten minutes later, Zack showed up with Becky and Lizzie.

"Hey," Becky said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jessica replied, while Dr. Cohn was stitching her up.

He bandaged her up, and left. Jessica took Lizzie from Becky.

"When did you get back?" Becky asked, looking at Dean.

"About fifteen minutes ago," He replied, as an officer walked in.

"Officer Teagan," Jessica said

"Miss. Moore," he said, "I was just about to call you about Sammy. He's been found at the motel."

Everyone smiled

"If you'd like to follow me, you can go get him,"

Jessica handed Lizzie to Dean, and they all followed Officer Teagan down the hall, to the nursery. He walked them over to Sammy, who was sleeping. Jessica picked him up.

"Hey, Sammy,"

"We had him checked out and he is in perfect condition," Officer Teagan said

Dean looked up at him, "Any sign of who took him?"

"Not yet," he replied

Dean turned to Becky.

"Take Lizzie," he said, handing her the baby, "I'm going back to the house,"

"Okay," Jessica said, "We'll be there soon.

Dean smiled then left. He returned to the apartment, and took the shapeshifter into the back, and burned it. He then started cleaning up the living room. As he was cleaning up the glass from what seemed a cup, Jessica and Becky walked in with the babies.

"Where's Zack?"

"Out at the car," Becky replied

That night, Becky and Zack went home. Jessica put Sammy and Lizzie to bed, then sat on the couch with Dean.

"Why won't you tell me what happened when you went to see your dad?"

"It's not important," Dean replied, again, while cleaning one of his knives.

"Please tell me," Jessica pouted

Dean looked at her and laughed, "You got that from Sam,"

He looked away, and into the fireplace, which was lit.

"Okay. If you really want to know," he said, not looking at her, "I was in the hospital for the whole two days I was gone,"

"Why?!"

"There was something wrong with my heart," Dean replied, "But according to the doctor, I'm fine. It's was just because I'm under a lot of stress,"

"Are they sure that's what caused it?" Jessica asked

Dean finally looked at her, "Yeah,"

"So. You're okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean replied, smiling.

Silence followed for a minute. Jessica watched the flames in the fireplace, and Dean started cleaning and shapening the knives again.

"Look," Jessica said after a minute or two, "I was wondering if you could teach me how to hunt. I mean, hunt the things you do."

"No," Dean replied

"Why not? I could help you,"

"I don't want you getting hurt,"

"And I don't want you getting hurt," Jessica said, "It goes both ways."

Dean didn't say anything for a minute, then turned to look at her right in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes," Jessica replied

"Okay then," Dean said, "Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

Jessica picked up one of the guns from the table.

"This side is the dangerous one right?" she said, pointing to the nose of the gun.

Dean turned the safety off, "Now it is,"

Jessica laughed. She placed the gun back onto the table, after Dean turned the safety back on.

"Okay, so tomorrow we'll have Becky and Zack watch the twins, and I'll teach you how to shoot a gun,"

"Okay," Jessica said, "Wait, where?"

"You know that abandoned cabin in the woods?"

"Yeah,"

"That's were we'll go," Dean replied, "We'll bring some cans, and you can use them as target practice,"

"Great," Jessica said, smiling.

They were silent again. Then, Jessica leaned over, and kissed him. Dean was a little shocked at first, but then returned the kiss. Suddenly, one of the babies started crying. They pulled away from each other. Jessica was about to get up, when Dean stopped her.

"I'll go," he said, standing up.

He headed upstairs. Jessica just sat on the couch, smiling.


	19. Jim and Caleb are DEAD

"Pastor Jim is dead?" Dean said over the phone to his dad about a month later as Jessica walked into the kitchen carrying the twins.

Dean took Sammy and held him, as he listened to his dad talk.

"When was he killed?"

Little Sammy tried taking the phone from Dean. Dean held it to his ear, and smiled at Sammy, who just started giggling. Just then the home phone starting ringing.

"Hello?" Jessica answered, while still holding Lizzie, "Oh, hey Becky,"

Dean hung up from talking with his dad, and sat Sammy in his highchair. Jessica hung up with Becky and sat Lizzie in her highchair.

"Becky and Zack will be here in an hour to help decorate the house,"

"God, I hate Halloween," Dean said, sitting on the counter with his coffee.

"You and Sam are just a like," Jessica said, getting herself coffee.

"Well, when you start seeing things that Sam and I saw growing up, you'll understand," Dean said, smiling at her.

"So, who were you talking to, about someone being killed?" Jessica asked, changing the subject.

Before Dean could answer, there was a knock on the front door. Jessica went to answer. Dean heard who it was. Jessica's parents and little brother. They all walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dean," Adam said

"Hey Adam,"

Adam was now fifteen. Dean looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Moore.

"Would either of you like some coffee?"

"Yes please," Mr. Moore said

"No thank you, Dean," Mrs. Moore said, picking Lizzie up.

Dean poured Mr. Moore a cup of coffee.

An hour later, Becky and Zack showed up. They all started decorating the house for the Halloween Party.

Jessica and Dean were locking up the bedrooms, and decorating the hallway. Adam was helping Zack outside with the fake gravestones and spiderwebs. Mr. and Mrs. Moore where decorating the living room and kitchen. Becky on the other hand, was watching the twins.

Dean was walking down the stairs, when a giant spider fell right in from of him. He jumped back. Mr. Moore looked around the corner, from on a ladder.

"Sorry," he said, laughing, "Can you hand me that?"

Dean picked the spider up and handed it to him.

"Here, tell me if it's too low," Mr. Moore said, as he hung the spider over the last stair.

"It's fine," Dean said, "If you're Adam's height,"

"Hey, I'm not that short," Adam said from behind him.

"Prove it shorty. Walk under it without having it hit you," Dean said

Adam did, but it hit his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll raise it," Mr. Moore said

Adam walked back outside, and as he past Dean, he stuck his tongue at him. Dean walked into the kitchen, where Becky was holding Lizzie, and Mrs. Moore was placing little fake spiders and bats on the cupboards.

"Does anyone need help?"

"Hey," Becky said, "Watch Sammy for a minute,"

Becky left with Lizzie and went upstairs. Dean sat down in a chair, and took Sammy out of his highchair, and sat him in his lap. Dean then took a cookie from the jar in the middle of the table, and broke a small piece off for Sammy. He then ate the rest.

"You better not be feeding that baby a cookie," Jessica said, walking in.

Dean looked up at smiled at her.

"It was just a small piece," he told her.

"Yeah yeah. Now give me Sammy and go help Zack and Adam,"

Dean moaned. Jessica took Sammy and Dean headed outside.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

In the middle of nowhere, a young woman walked into the only house, where a guy named Caleb lived. She found him in the kitchen. He was waiting for her.

"What took so long?" he asked

"Oh, your friend Jim wouldn't give up where John and his other son where, so I had to kill him," the woman replied.

Caleb just looked at her.

"Do you really think I'd tell you where they are?"

"No," the woman replied, pulling out a knife.

Before Caleb could move, the woman knocked him out by kicking him in the head. When he woke up, he was tied to a chair in his basement. The woman was sitting on a table near by, just watching him. The knife was next to her, on her right, and a cell phone on her left. Caleb could feel blood running down the side of his face from where he was kicked.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Later that night Dean and Jessica were just sitting on the couch. Sammy and Lizzie were crawling around on the floor. The house was decorated, and ready for the Halloween Party the next day.

"So, you didn't get to answer my question this morning," Jessica said, "Who where you talking to about someone being killed?"

"My dad'd friend Jim was killed," Dean replied, "He got histhroat slit at his church,"

"Oh. He was a priest?" Jessica asked

"Yeah," Dean replied, laughing slightly, "Sam and I use to stay with him while our dad was hunting. Then when I was old enough, only Sam stayed with him,"

"Until he was old enough?"

Dean laughed again, "Dad wasn't going to let Sam hunt until he was eighteen, so Sam got to go on one hunt before he left for college,"

"Why only one?"

"He had gotten hurt pretty badly," Dean replied, "He had to stay at the hospital for two weeks, then for another week he was at Bobby's."

"By the time dad let him hunt again, Sam had already gotten accepted to Stanford, and was leaving that week."

"What were you hunting?" Jessica asked

"Werewolves,"

Dean closed his eyes to keep the memory from coming again, like it did at the hospital. Jessica noticed that he didn't wanna talk about it anymore.

"I'm gonna go put Sammy and Lizzie in bed,"

She took the twins upstairs. Just then, Dean cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" he answered

Dean's eyes widened when his dad told him that Caleb was killed the same way as Jim.


	20. Halloween Party

"Jessica, where's Dean?" Becky asked

It was the next morning and Jessica, Becky, and Mrs. Moore where cooking everything for the party. Adam, Zack, and Mr. Moore where hanging last minute decorations.

"Still sleeping," Jessica replied, "He and his dad lost two friends yesturday,"

"Oh my God," Becky said

"Poor thing," Mrs. Moore said

"How?" Becky asked

"They both had their throats slit,"

Just then Sammy and Lizzie crawled into the kitchen. Becky picked Lizzie up,, and Jessica picked Sammy up. They placed them in their highchairs.

"Maybe you should go and wake him up," Becky said

Before Jessica could answer, someone knocked on the door. She went and answered it. It was Zack's girlfriend, Emily.

"Hey Em," Jessica said, letting her in.

"Hey Jessica,"

"Zack is out back,"

"Thanks,"

Emily headed into the kitchen, and out the backdoor. Jessica headed upstairs, and into Dean's room. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through Dean's hair.

"Hey, time to get up," she said softly.

Dean moved, and opened his eyes. He looked up at her, and smiled. Jessica smiled back.

"It's already ten in the morning, what time did you go to bed?"

"Around three," Dean replied

Jessica laughed

"You knew today was Halloween so you stayed up on purpose, so you could sleep through the day, right?"

Dean smiled again, while sitting up.

"Get a shower, then get your ass downstairs," Jessica told him.

Jessica kissed him, then left the room. Dean waited until she was downstairs, then collapsed back on the bed, and went back to bed.

A half hour later, Dean was woken back up by something crawling on him. He sat his head up and found that Sammy and Lizzie were on his bed, crawling around. Jessica started laughing from the doorway.

"Get you lazy butt up,"

"I'm going," Dean mumbled, laying his head back down, and closing his eyes.

"BECKY, BRING ME THE BUCKET OF ICE," Jessica yelled down the stairs.

"I'M UP," Dean yelled, jumping out of bed, making sure not to hit the twins.

"NEVERMIND," Jessica yelled

Dean grabbed clothes, and walked into the hallway. He kissed Jessica on the cheek, then went into the bathroom. Jessica grabbed the twins and went back downstairs.

"Is he up?" Becky asked, as Jessica walked into the kitchen

"Yeah," Jessica laughed, placing the twins in their highchairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair. His hair was still soaked.

"You two are mean," he said, looking at Becky and Jessica, who were dippling apples into carmel and chocolate.

They both smiled at him.

At seven that night, everything was ready. Jessica was dressed as a nurse. Becky as a genie. Zack as a mummy. Mr. and Mrs. Moore didn't come. Adam was going trick or treating with friends. Emily showed up with Zack. She was dressed as a Pharoh Princess. Jessica dressed Lizzie as a little kitten and Sammy as a puppy. They, Dean was dressed as...

Himself.

"Come one Dean," Jessica said, as people started showing up, "You gotta dress up."

"No I don't," Dean replied, taking one of the chocolate apples.

"Please?" Jessica pouted, "You can be a hospital patient."

"I'll be out back,"

Dean walked out the back door. Jessica watched him through the window, as he sat on the bench under the tree. She smiled.

"I'll get you to dress up next year then," she said, to herself.

She turned around, "Hey, Greg,"

"Hey, Jess," Greg said

He was dressed as frankenstien.

As the night went on, Jessica kept bugging Dean about dressing up. Every time, he'd kiss her, to make her stop.

Dean was now sitting on the front porch, and when trick or treaters came up to the house, he'd pass out the candy. Lizzie and Sammy were playing in the play-pen, which was on the porch next to him. Then, as a group of three trick or treaters left, Jessica came out with one of their friends, Scott Morris, who was dressed as a scarecrow. They told Dean what they were gonna do. Scott sat in a chair acting like he was a fake scarecrow. The bowl of candy was sitting on a small table next to him. His hand lay, dead in the bowl.

As Jessica and Dean sat on the bench on the other side of the porch, five trick or treaters walked up. There was a fairy about the age of six, a ghost around the age of eight, and three witches around the ages of thirteen and fourteen. Dean pointed to the candy, and when they got close enough, Scott jumped from the chair. All five kids jumped and screamed. Then, all started laughing, while Scott placed some candy in their bags.

Every time, the kids would scream, but then start laughing.

When the party was over at ten, Jessica, Becky, Zack, Emily, and Dean started cleaning up. Lizzie and Sammy were still in the play-pen but were now in the living room. They were both sleeping.

"So, anyone going to church tomorrow?" Zack asked

"I'm sleeping in ALL day," Dean replied, looking at Jessica and Becky.

"What about everyone else?" Becky asked

"I gotta leave to my parents tomorrow," Emily replied

"Okay then. Jessica you wanna take the twins to the zoo tomorrow?" Becky asked

"Sure," Jessica replied

They finished cleaning up. Zack, Emily, and Becky all then left. Jessica changed into pajamas, while Dean got the twins into their cribs.


	21. Bobby's Again

Well everyone, this is the last chapter :(

But don't get too sad. There will be a sequel starting over my Christmas Break. YAY! I don't know what I'm gonna call the sequel yet, so, when I start it, it might be titled...

Untitled

Plus, I will be starting a trilogy about superntural. At the end of this chapter, I'll give you all a summery of what that story is gonna be about. Okay!?

Don't forget, REVIEW. I would really love to get to 100 reviews for this story. I'd be so happy. So tell your friends that have a fanfic account to read and review this story.

Thanx

Well, on with the story...

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Two days had past since the Halloween party. It was now seven in the morning, on November the second. Dean had stayed up most of the night, thinking. Tonight would be the night that the demon would attack if the twins were "special". But, Dean didn't want that to happen, so he had to think of a way to keep Jessica from going into the nursery in the night.

He was thinking he'd just have them all drive to Bobby's, and use the excuse that his dad needed support since Jim and Caleb were killed. But then Bbby had called, saying he really did need to get there, before his dad did something stupid. Now, Dean just needed to tell Jessica about it. Dean watched Sammy and Lizzie crawl around on the living room floor. He had already feed them, so Jessica didn't have to. He was letting her sleep in.

Just then, Jessica walked down the stairs, and sat next to him.

"Morning," he said, as she kissed him.

"Morning," she replied

"Look, I was thinking," he started, "Maybe we should take the twins to Bobby's to see my dad."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, he hasn't seen them yet. And two, he just lost two very close friends,"

"For how long?" Jessica asked

"Maybe like a week," Dean replied

"Okay," Jessica said, picking Sammy up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you're right. You dad hasn't seen his grandkids yet, and I haven't even met him,"

"Okay then,"

"So, when are we leaving?" Jessica asked, standing up.

"I was hoping we'd leave this afternoon," Dean replied, picking Lizzie up and following her into the kitchen.

"Okay, so after lunch then?"

"Sure,"

Later that day, Dean was packing their bags into the trunk of the Impala, while Jessica was making them lunch. Becky walked up.

"Hey, where are you going now?" she asked

"We're all going to see my dad for the week,"

"Jessica and the twins going with you?"

"Yeah," Dean replied

"When are you leaving?" Becky asked, following him back into the house.

"In about an hour,"

After Lunch, they said goodbye to Becky and Zack, got the wins into their car-seats, and left. They drive was going to take long, since Dean was going to take the long way there. Dean had his music playing, but it wasn't very loud, because the twins were asleep in the back. Jessica was reading a book, while Dean drove.

It was around eight at night when Jessica finally started up a conversation.

"So, what is your dad like anyway?"

"Well," Dean said, "Lets just say he's not the kind of guy you'd wanna be careful around and not get on his bad side. Since hunting is his life now."

"Was he kind before?"

"Yeah, that I can remember. I was only four when my mom died,"

"I heard you talking about him being a marine before he married your mom,"

"Yeah," Dean replied, "They had gotten engaged before he left, and a month after he returned, they got married."

"How long had they known each other?"

"Well, I had to ask his friend Mike these kind of question. According to Mike, my parents grew up together in Indiana, got engaged and moved to Kansas. When my dad wasn't a marine, he co-owned a garage with Mike. And then they started a family,"

"Do you know what your mom did while they were married?" Jessica asked

"Um, I think Mike said she was a fashion designer," he replied

An hour later, Jessica was sleeping. Dean was now driving in peace. A few minutes later, he pulled into a twenty-four hour gas station in a town. He went in and got some coffee and peanut M&Ms. He was walking down an isle when he saw Jessica walk in with the twins. She walked up to him.

"I'm going to change them," she said, before he asked

"Do ou want anything?" he asked her.

"Coffee," she replied

He got a few more things for them to eat and drink on the way there. He payed for it all and gas. He then waited for Jessica to come out. Five minutes later, she did. Dean took Sammy. They all got back in and left.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Dean teased

"Yes I did," Jessica replied, laughing.

"Who much longer?" she asked, opening a bag of chips.

"A couple more hours," Dean replied, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Do you want to me drive? You look tired,"

"That's why I bought the coffee," he smiled at her.

It was around seven in the morning, when they got to Bobby's. They got out of the car, and Jessica was getting Lizzie when Bobby came out of the house and walked up to them. His dog, Sadie followed.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said, holding Sammy, "Thanks for calling. Where's Dad?"

"Yeah about that kid. Your daddy left at five. He was suppose to call you,"

"What?!" Dean said, "You let him leave."

"I didn't let him. I was working down my the pond on the boat, when I heard his truck start up. I called him and he told me that he'd call you,"

"And you believed him?" Dean asked, as Jessica stood next to him holding Lizzie.

"Well, no," Bobby replied

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"He wrote it down," Boby replied, handing him a slip of paper.

Dean read it.

"Okay, I know where this is. Jessica take Sammy. Bobby take her things into the house. She's staying with you,"

"Wait, no Dean. Let me come with you,"

"No Jess," Dean said, taking the bags from the trunk.

"Please, I can be a backup,"

"And leave Sammy and Lizzie with Bobby?" Dean laughed, "Besides, a battle is starting and I don't want you in the middle of it,"

Jessica was about to say something, but Dean looked up at her.

"I promised Sam,"

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Well everyone. That's the end for now. Thanx for reading. Now for the little summery about my soon to be trilogy.

It's about Sam and Dean, they go to their aunt's house because their cousin Rachael was killed. Rachael's little sister Jenna then goes with them for a few weeks, and they meet another guy like Sam. (Not saying his power). Well, they deal with him, then Sam finds out that the guy can help with destroying the demon. Sam destroys the demon, then time is reset to when Mary was killed, but she is never killed.

Well, there is the summery. I hope you all read it when it's started. Thanx again, everyone. remember to REVIEW.

Until then...

HAPPY READING!

And if I forget...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


End file.
